


Just Before the Fall

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Referencing a scene in 'Playthings' that continues to haunt me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean threw back another shot of whiskey before sitting on the edge of his bed and sinking uncomfortably to the center. He watched as Sam mumbled in his sleep, moving restlessly before settling on his side, his back to Dean. He hoped the alcohol would help Sam sleep through the night.

 

Honestly, Dean wished the same for himself.

 

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Dean tried to forget what'd almost happened earlier. The scene had been so familiar: Sam's warm hands holding his face, eyes filled with pain. Everything had been the same. Except -

 

This time, Dean said no.

 

-end


End file.
